


The Time They Need

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Halloween but not really very Halloween, Hector's very affectionate and soft, M/M, Miti if u readin this ily for giving me Eliwood's costume idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: They just want some alone time, even if for a few minutes.





	The Time They Need

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, to clarify, this is FE7 epilogue Hector and Eliwood. Y'know, the Hector that went form baby boy to gorgeous faced 32yr old man with beautiful half beard thing. And the Eliwood that went from baby boy to extremely handsome 32yr old man.  
Just thought I'd clarify that before the fluff-fest.

Everywhere is louder- more bustling. That's how you know it's festival season in Ostia. Hector had organised it well once again, ensuring children and adults alike would be having fun this festival. 

For the second last day of it, he wished for the sole company of his beloved. Oswin can handle the children- they won't cause _ much _ trouble with him in charge of them. He just wants some time with Eliwood, which he scarce gets. Time with him, and him alone.

He stood clad in his festive costume- the usual dark wizard attire, complete with the hat too. His impatience is getting to him as he tapped one foot on the ground and his expression grew more slightly more grouchy. It didn't last for long when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, to which he reacted to, turning around to see- another wizard.

"Sorry I'm late, dear… This attire is hard to get on sometimes."

It's Eliwood- dressed in a similar attire to Hector, but without a hat. He could tell Hector's a little grouchy- so he stared apologetically. The Ostian only stared back but he's not too grouchy anymore now. He cracked a small smile to the redhead.

"It's fine. What do you want to do?" he asked Eliwood.

"Whatever you would like. It's your festival after all, and your land. 

Hm… Perhaps we venture to where there are less people around. I could use some simple quiet time with you." Eliwood responded.

Hector nodded as he grabbed Eliwood's hand tightly, beginning to walk away from the noise. The Pheraen followed suit, allowing Hector's usual tight grip to happen. It felt quite comfortable and warm, given the weather is particularly chilly.

* * *

Some short minutes passed and they found themselves in a near totally quiet area- no sign of people. And the only noise was the organised festival chaos in the distance.

As they came to a stop, Hector sighed in relief. Relief of being in the sole company of his lover, hopefully no one else nearby. As he stared into Eliwood's sky blues, he perked up more. His lips curved to a gentle smile and there was look in his eyes that told of nothing but love for what they were looking at.

Eliwood too sighed in relief, taking the time to admire the amount of love in the other's cobalt eyes. Not that the admiration in them would likely go anywhere any time soon- he just loves to look when he can. Once more, the redhead was the first to speak.

"I… apologise once again for my lateness, Hector…"

He didn't have to be so apologetic but he couldn't help it. He felt bad for leaving him hanging for as long as he did. Let alone leaving him in a place they now ended up spending no time initially, instead retreating instantly.

"Eliwood, please… It's alright. As long as you're here, I don't care how long I have to wait- or where I have to wait." Hector replied, still smiling and with love-filled eyes. 

He surveyed Eliwood in his attire. The other certainly looks quite dashing in it to him. For some ticks, he lost himself just having a good look at Eliwood in his costume. So much so he could suddenly feel his hat being pushed up and before he could react, Eliwood went in fast to peck Hector on the cheek.

"So, are you enjoying this attire on me? Seems to me you are." the redhead teased.

The Pheraen didn't think those cobalt orbs could be filled with anymore loved but as they stared at him, he saw even more love in them- and the face that held them.

Hector didn't respond vocally to the words, and now bore a wider smile as well as a scarlet steak across his face. He cared not for it- pulling Eliwood a bit closer, and into a gentle, warm embrace. Eliwood put his arms round Hector's waist to secure himself- let himself rest in the larger man's embrace. The closeness really made Hector comfortable, and happy as can be.

With the love of his life in his arms, there's nothing he could want more right now. In that happiness, he lowered his head, rubbing the side of Eliwood's with his beard endearingly. His hat fell off and on to the ground through it but he didn't care for that. His smile turned into a more joyful toothy grin. The redhead laughed, feeling the sheer happiness Hector felt through that action- and because of the tickly feeling of the beard.

Hector ceased the action, pulling back a little to once again stare into Eliwood's sky blue optics.

"Aha… I'm getting a little carried away, aren't I? I'm just happy to have this time, is all.

Is the chilly weather bothering you at all?" Hector said.

The Pheraen affirmingly nodded.

"As am I, my dear. I wouldn't trade this quiet time for the world.

Don't worry for the weather. The warmth you give my heart in this moment is entirely enough. Such chill in the weather matters not to me." Eliwood replied.

Hector pulled the other back into an embrace once more. He held Eliwood against him so securely in his arms. The redhead's own arms simply rested around Hector's waist again. The Ostian rested his head upon one of Eliwood's shoulders, snuggling it right next to his head. He shut his eyes, with a very gentle smile to really live in the moment.

Eliwood did the same, enjoying being within the very firm clutches of Hector. Sure the beard was once again a little tickly but it felt weirdly comfortable. He enjoyed everything about the embrace. Hector's strong arms securing him so well, wrapped around him so firmly and lovingly. He wondered how Hector does it- how he's able to express so much love through action, let alone a simple gaze. Then again, he realises Hector probably wonders how he's able to do so with words. Everyone has their strong suits. Clearly they have rather contrasting strong points.

* * *

They had spent a good few minutes like that, staying so still- Eliwood within Hector's loving embrace. When Hector finally pulled back, they locked eyes once more.

"Shall we venture back into the festival?" asked Hector.

The redhead nodded. That was enough confirmation for Hector to grab his hat from the floor and fix it back on his head. Then he grabbed Eliwood's hand and instantly started walking.

"Of course, Hector. Even… if you are already going. You must be eager now, hm?"

The Ostian didn't respond, carrying on walking, Eliwood following suit right beside him. It's clear he's more than willing to now enjoy the festivities with him- like they were supposed to do. Oh well, a little alone time never hurts. They don't get it often.


End file.
